Book 1 Oceanica's Heir
by whhsswimmer11
Summary: follow penelope on her journey to a kingdom that lost its princess, find the truth about her parents murder, all the while trying to be a normal girl, with wicked Oceanic based powers, power crazed uncle, cute body guard...what could go wrong...oh right everything. Chapter 1-6 posted up.
1. Chapter 1

'You are my world my darling, and what a wonderful world I see, you child of land and sea your my beautiful Penelope!'  
I remember this sing my mother sang to me. She had the most musical voice, whenever I hear it I'm instantly calmed down no matter the situation. However many times I remember her voice I can't remember her face for the life of me. I can't say that I've seen it once since the day my aunt died.

Flashback

Hayden was rushing throughout the house, making sure all the securities were placed, Athena was in the nursery with baby Penelope, rocking her to sleep. A dog bark could be heard, and both parents went stiff, as a vehicle pulled up. Athena quickly set the baby down in it crib, locked and guarded the door before rushing to meet her husband on the porch.

The door opened to reveal a highly over dress man, and a psychotic woman: Malcior and Pandora.

Malcior spoke first to the couple, "Hayden Athena, you should have known you couldn't hide her from me-she must reserve her birthright-"  
Hayden interrupted Malchior, "Brother please, she's our first born, you can't take her away from us-"

Malchior infuriated yelled, "I can and I will! Jason, Scott, search the house and bring me that child!"

Athena threw herself at Malchior pleading with him, "Please you can't do this, take me instead!"

Malchior threw her off of him, with seething rage on his face, curling his fingers, a fire ball appeared in his hand, and he chunked it at the house as the two goons he sent exited with a bundle in their hands. The house exploded sending Hayden and Athena sprawled out on the lawn.

Malchior calmly stated, "For treason against the high order council of Oceanica I sentence you and your husband to a thousand years in the Atlantic dungeons, and for your daughter she will reserve her birthright of the Oceanic Throne, but until she is of age she will be under my sisters delicate care"

Snapping his finger Athena, and Hayden disappeared, with a wisp of black smog. Jason brought the bundle over to Malchior. Opening the bundle up, he saw a beautiful sleeping girl, clueless of her parent's faith. Walking back to his vehicle, he thought to himself: 'she will have her birthright, but I will rule the ocean, with or without free will she will give it to me'

End Flashback

That was the last time I saw my mother, and father. When he gave me to his sister, she was mortified by her brother's tactics that she went against his wishes and sent me away to her eldest daughter, Sophia Maria; who could have taken her mother thrown at age 18 but declined to marry a human from the city. That night he visited his sister, and as enraged as he was he killed her in cold water. And since Sophia Maria lived nowhere near the ocean Malchior would never find me, oh how I wished that was true, but a little over my 14th birthday Malchior reared his ugly head.

**(AN): This story has no relation to the actual little mermaid, its basiclly n MYP project i thought about doinh and is trying it out to see if it is any good. Sorry if i gave your hopes up. Anyways, as i was saying this was an MYP project idea. i forgot what MYP stands for but its something Sophmores have to do at an IB league high school. **

**if you can thank of a different catagory this could be filed as i'll change it but until then, MERCI!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking home from school, with my best friend Cierra, when I started having the stinging feeling in my stomach, the one where you feel like something bad is going to happen, well I was feeling it. I suddenly stopped in my walking, which shocked Cierra who turned around and was staring at me crazily. I back up a little grabbing my head, as images flashed in my mind.

_A thrown, the ocean, crown, a battle, unknown powers, princess…Me._

When the trance was over I was home with my step mother looking over me trying to assess the problem, with want is wrong. Cierra was having a fritz attack while talking with Conner, Sophia Maria's husband.

I asked, "What hit me?''

Sophia Maria, "sweetie are you okay, you passed out on the street on your way home, what happened?''

I replied honestly, "I don't know, these images were flashing in my mind, and I just froze, but…"

Conner asked, "But what?"

I stated, "I felt like I was in my mother arms, her voice was ringing out of my ears, as each image appeared, until finally the combined forming a picture with me as the: Princess of Oceania sitting on the thrown with ice crawling up the chairs, as a battle raged on in front of me….mama what's going on, where is Oceania and why am I its princess?"

By the time I finished the statement I was in tears. Sophia has never told me about Oceania I've only seen it in dreams and talked with my mother threw them, off course I've never told anyone but I was still scared.

Sophia looked frightened, "Conner, maybe it's time, who knows when her next vision will, be and if the prophecy is true she needs to learn how to control her power and be ready to face her uncle" she said in a whisper.

But I caught all of it, I jumped out the chair and ran to my room shutting everyone out. As their shouts of my name to come back ringed throughout the halls.

…

That night I was tossing and turning in my sleep, I could stay asleep. Having enough I threw off the covers and opened my window. Starring out at the starry sky, I felt light headed. I felt my eyes dilate rapidly. Climbing out the window, I walked towards, the direction of the nearest ocean. I don't know how long it really took me, but I felt like a second then I was standing in the salt water.

The ocean recognized my presence and actually shifted its current, to a standstill. Walking deeper into the water, my body slowly going under the water, I took my last breath as my head plunged under the water. I began to stoke deeper into the heart of the ocean casting me out to sea, swimming towards the land I was born to rule. It was a daily routine with me, every night I snuck away to the ocean. Although it always seemed like a dream to me. While swimming I noticed the temperature drastically drop 30 degrees as I inched closer to the underwater palace.

Coming closer to the gate, the guards noticed my presence, and demanded, me to stop which I did just feet away from them.

Guard, ''state your name and business- uhhh''

I didn't get to answer as my body did it for me, my soft brown hair, began to glow as many pink silky highlights made know in it. My light sky green eyes, turned to a baby blue, my pajamas turned from pjs to lime green with pink trimming dress, a silver tiara appeared on my head. They instantly dropped down to the ground and bowed to me.

Guard "princess I didn't know it was you forgive me, I will get the duke, follow me please ma'am"

We walked in yet I stayed mute, and in this little trance. When we got inside there was air and no water, so the influence of the sea left me, and I started to sway, feeling dizzy. The guard noticing this, quickly caught me as I feel, his ands instantly encased in ice.

He yelled, "Duke Malchior! Duchess Pandora!"

His yelling brought the called people down grumpily. Malchior, "why are you waking us up at this hour guard?"

Guard, "Sire the princess she…she fainted!"

Pandora, "that's absurd the princess isn't here…..oh my"

They finally noticed me. Malchior mused, "Like I said she will receive her birthright and she has"

I blink tiredly, as my eye resized to their right size. I sat up, putting a hand to my head.  
I rasped out, "What happened?"

Pandora came to my side and helped me up, saying "sweet child why where you in the ocean don't you know it's dangerous-"

I stated, "the ocean isn't dangerous, and I couldn't sleep I kept having this feeling like I was in danger and I had this crazy vision, and I just couldn't stand there when I felt threatened, I had to run to the only place I feel safe at…"

Pandora gave a hug in reassurance, as Melchior's inner turmoil rolled to its highest. I don't know why but I felt safe with them, they were the closest people I could consider as my parents. Ironic as it may seem I sure.  
I asked, "Why do I have these visions of me being a princess, uncle Malchior?"

Malchior was taken aback by my question, so he stammered, "Penelope, they are just dreams that haunt you, nothing else"  
I looked out towards the rising sun, and realized I need to be heading home.  
I told them, "thanks for keeping me company but I must be going"

They waved, as I walked towards the gate, but when my foot touch the water, no one expected the outcome. Instead of my foot going in the water, it iced over, and I walked onto the water, but I could care less, I was in a trance again.  
Malchior called, out, "Penelope what are you doing get back here you could fall in!"

My tiara shined brightly, light a diamond in the sky, as the sun's rays hit it, when it bathed me in it warmness I suddenly teleported to my room, and collapsed on my bed out like a light.

**(AN): a word to the wise, i use Word Pad which doesnt divide the pages or have spell nor grammer check so look out for those. SO if it seems short at one point but long at another point sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia banged on my bedroom door, trying to wake me up. I groaned rolling over, as the sun hit my face, making me shy away under the covers. Sighing I got up and got dressed, as I walked past the window, the dress and the makeover, slowly disappeared into the light as my pjs returned. I never noticed the little device my aunt Pandora placed on my shoulder that feel off on my pillow watch my every move. When I walked towards the closet, grab a box off the top shelf, and blew off the dust. Setting it down on the floor in the middle of the room. I pried off the lid, examining its contents.

Inside held many objects, like the bracelet my mother had in a savings box, my personal dairy, envelope filled with legal documents, a photo of when I was a baby, and many more baby stuff, but what stuck out the most was the fact that I had a little music box inside the big box. Pulling it out of the box, I opened it…

It played a song I remember my mother sang to me the last day I saw here, I took out the bow clip inside of it and attached it to my hair, which instantly transformed me into my school uniform.

I walked out of the room to great my stepmother. Surprisingly no one was home: must have let me sleep in? I shrugged it off, grabbed my bag and walked to school.

Nothing exiting happened except for the fact that Cierra wasn't there at her normal spot waiting for me, so we could walk to school. I brushed this off and continued walking towards the towering terror building used to hold the most veil creatures non to man—teenagers. But the school was a ghost town, err school. I stopped in the doorway of the school, staring at nothing by papers floated by, dust on the lockers, trash on the ground, but there was no one but me. Now I stated to worry because who ever made the teachers and classmates disappeared took Cierra and my parents, along with the rest of the town with them…that was until a classroom door opened.

He looked human, but his eyes deceived his looks, they were blood red with no pupils. When he spotted me he smirked then advanced towards to me, which I took as the perfect moment to sprint towards the gym.

Once there I passed both locker rooms, and supply closets, along with the training mats, and weight room. The last door was the door to the indoor pool. I slammed the door shut and locked it, sliding down to the floor, my bag plopping next to me. The room was dark except for the glow of the underwater lights in the pool.

I don't know why but I always felt safer when I was near some type of water, whether it be: pond, lake river, ocean, puddle or swimming pool, I felt safe as can be. I crawled over to the pool and placed my hand in it. My reflection showed on its surface, but what surprised me was the person who was behind me was also reflexed in it. He chucked as I gave a loud shriek, spinning faster that I should, I became unbalanced. Which he took the opportunity to shove us into the water. I tried to escape his grasps but he was to strong, until the waters glowing influence finally affected me.

Like before I transformed into my Oceania form. I was able to breath fine know so I stopped struggling. And he released me then spoke, "took you long enough princess"

I shook my head clearing the blurriness I always felt with this mode I asked, "Who are you!"

He just chuckled, before replying, "Xang (Shang), and don't try to make this any harder, I am your personal bodyguard. I have been hiding in the shadows, watching opt for you. And princess you are really hard to follow when you go in to the ocean-''

I interrupted him, "I've never been to the ocean"

Xang continued, "Yes you have been to the ocean, you just don't know it…as I was saying you're in danger when you go into the ocean especially at night. There is someone watching you- other than me waiting for the right moment to kidnap you and bring you to a lost kingdom, who's in desperate need for their princess to return or else they would take over."  
I asked, "why me? I'm not special I'm no princess or royalty, I'm a nobody."

Xang gripped my shoulders tightly, stating "That's a lie! You are special just look where we are, where at the bottom of the Annalisa High School pool, and where breathing and talking underwater. You are royalty and you are a princess. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise…uh oh"

**(AN): Ive written this story before but now im just free handing it since i cant find the papers that contain its actual contents and so yeah, its totally different. I think after i finish this one and find the original i will put the original on here and hold a vote to see which one people likes.**


	4. Chapter 4

He had my full attention after he said those two innocent little words, "what uh oh!"

He put a hand to my face stating that I should focus on my heart beat, and slow it and that I should trust him.  
Reaching deep within me I found the source of my energy and soul. I gripped around it so I could become in tune with it, and it began to slow to a snail past slow rhythm. My eyes close but I could see everything.

Xang brought me to the surface, as another source of flesh made its presence known to him-us.

Xang "the girl is no more Slauter, the mission is over"

Slauter just walked over to my catatonic form searching for a pulse or a sign of life in me. When he found none he smirked an evil smirk, stating "well then lets go bring her to her kingdom for her departure"

Xang agreed but it was with betrayed eyes, like he was planning for something. The next thing I notice was my outfit went back to the school uniform because I was no long in contact with the water. And my vision blurred. The last think I heard was Xang curse.

…

When I awoke, I noticed I was submerged in water, and instead of breathing regularly like I should heve, I began to frantically try to reach the surface, totally forgetting that I can breath under water. Xang noticing my distress held me as I controlled my breathing. I then noticed my surroundings we were in a very familiar palace entry way. With very familiar guards, guarding the golden underwater gates of Oceanica. I looked at my outfit and noticed I was in my Oceania form. The guards noticed me and bowed.

It kind of startled me to say the least. Guard one announced, "We weren't expecting you until the sun set your highness"  
I smiled kindly, stating "it's alright rise, unforeseen circumstances have arisen that I need to come early?"

They rose and opened the gates, when they were out of ear shot, I asked Xang, "What happened to Slauter?"

Xang with a surprised look stated that, "your oceanic powers ceases to impress me, no Slauter went on ahead, and you're safe for now-"

A shriek, that sounded so familiar, "Penelope!"

I turned to face my aunt Pandora, who gave me a huge hug, "thank goodness you're okay! I thought the Slauter got you?"

Xang pulled me back and stood in front of me, he threatened, "id stay back if I where you miss, since I've never seen you with the princess, state your name and business-"

Malchior roared when he walked into the throne room, "Why does a babysitter believe he has the dignity to demand the Duchess to speak!"

Xang, coward as Uncle yelled. SO I stated loudly, "Silence!"  
The room became deathly cold and still.

I stated, "Just stop all of you…first off this 'babysitter' as you put it uncle is Xang, and he's my bodyguard. Secondly, Xang this is my aunt Duchess Pandora, and Uncle Duke Malchior. I thought this was all a dream, I had. And know I find out this Slauter guy is after me, just because I'm this prophesized Princess of Oceanica…I didn't even know Oceanica existed before today. Sophia Maria always told me it was a fantasy lost kingdom like Atlantis…I'm so confused every way I turn a new path and a challenge opens up to me, but every time I try, I keep getting bombarded by something new. I thought I was a normal girl who lost her parents when I was young, I thought hey being adopted isn't so bad I can make the most of it. Now I'm told I'm this great savior to my people, that I'm the lost princess, with water base powers-"

Xang interrupted me, "Wait water base powers you don't me—turns to the Duke—you killed her parents"

I froze, hearing him say that, I choked out, "Wh-what…y-you k-killed, m-y par-parents"

Malchior standing tall on his little three step perch, stated, "No I didn't child your dreaming, you're always dreaming when you come here, know just sleep", in the ever familiar hypnotic voice.

He snapped his fingers, and my oceanic mode dimmed away, as I collapsed to the golden tile floor, with Xang rushing to my sides.

**(AN): and another one done... yes there are greek godess's names but its not realy greek mythology just some random plot twists**


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was dark, it has been, was, and will be always dark.  
No emotion could be put forward towards what I was feeling know as I sat upon my thrown on the balcony, above the fight below me. Whenever a weapon got close to me it froze instantly. Frost crept on the floor, railing, and wall of the tower the balcony set on.  
Thunder clouds, rolled on above the battlefield. Lighting flashed in the distance. Not a minute later the armies where pelted with huge water droplets.  
But none touched me, as a transparent ice dome protected me further.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, not lifting my eyes I stood up and walked towards the railing.  
I raised my hands outwards and to the side, yelling, "Halt! Your Queen Demands it!" in a demonic voice.  
But it wasn't me, none of what I said was me it was the person who's had his control over me this whole time, the one responsible for Oceania's pain. But I never saw his face.

I woke up abruptly. My body not used to this action screamed in pain. I winced as the pain died down. Looking around I felt like I belonged her, in the is big bedroom. I look out the window: sun set/ Dusk. I heard a knock on my door, as I jerked around to face who entered…it was Malchior.

He stated, "did you have a nice dream child, you been sleeping for 14 years. We thought you would never awaken…"

I grabbed my head as dizziness came, "It was so real, I know it was! I'm not crazy uncle, I haven't been in slumber, I haven't been with angels, I've been living the last 14 years of my life as normal as I could get, and I know you know what happened to my parents!"

Malchior glared at me, before growling out, "Insolent Brat! You dare defy me, your parents never even wanted you why do you think they had me kill them, they couldn't bare killing their only child themselves especially when Oceanica need a royal on the thrown, but they couldn't bear to stand you. You where an unwanted burden for them. A waste of space, a mistake!"

Tears where leaking out of my eyes, as his glare only intensified. I never noticed my eyes turn to an icy electric blue, nor did I notice my tears turn into froze tear drops. But Malchior did, and boy did he look frightened. Ice began to crawl over the floor and up the furniture and walls, all the while sealing Malchior in the room. It got deathly cold. I clenched my eyes as I clutched my fists, I shook with rage. My hair floated in the air, as I ghostly white glow encased me in its glory. Ice formed around my hands in compacted ball of snow. My body stopped trembling, as I jerked my fist out at Malchior causing the snow ball to be flung into his face, the ice crystals in the snow, began to take effect and began to surround His body in an ice casket.

He tried to grab me, yell at me anything to make the ice stop but I didn't. I wanted him to suffer as he made me.  
But then I remembered my vision and my dream. I took deep even breathes, as I tried to calm my breathing, and rage. The ice surrounding Malchior slowly melted away, as he was finally able to make a sound.

He calmly but sternly and scarily stated, "Penelope get me out of this ice this instance if you value your putrid little existence more than getting revenge. This is why you were a burden on your parents. You are the first in many decades to be born with the Frozen Deaths Curse. Your parents deemed you unfit to be happy and have a normal life, especially since you could freeze anyone you touched with you not knowing about your powers and unable to control them. You-"

I stated barely audible, "Leave…please."

Malchior stopped his lecture/speech/rant, and watched as I collapsed on myself, in the middle of the room. The ice slowly retracting back to my body but still keep the room cold. Malchior huffed and marched out slamming, and locking the door.

**(AN): why does hate me! sorry if this comes out crappy, i think it is just this chapter that is screwed up**


	6. Chapter 6

When dawn arose I looked out on the balcony out towards the shining, waking ocean. Looking down I saw the guards from the night shift, pass out in tiredness. I only had a few minutes until the new guards came to relieve them. So I had to move fast. Creating an ice ladder, I climbed off the balcony and down towards the rushing ocean. I heard the guard's shift a little freezing me in mid-step. Once I know they just moved to get comfortable, I continued towards the ocean. When my foot touched the ocean water my oceanic form became known, since when I passed out I turned human again. The suns warmness guides me to shore. But I could move no further when I finally was caught by one of the guards.

He pulled my arm back, as he tried to drag me back home to Oceanica. I let my ice powers take hold and he yanked his hand away from me, as if I burnt him. I ran down the street towards my home in hopes that it will become a safe haven.  
When I burst through the door, I was welcomed with Xang staring at me with a smile, and his arms crossed across his chest. I rolled my eyes and continued towards my room which he followed. When I noticed him following my, and once I was in my room I slammed the door on his face, with him stating 'hey!'

I plopped on my bed with my head in my pillows. Once I was sure I was safe in my own home, minus Xang I just sobbed and sobbed till I could sob no more. Sometime as I was crying Xang came in a sat at an edge of my bed resting a comforting hand on my back. It may sound pathetic but I cried so much I cried myself to sleep.

My dreams where haunted by who I thought was my parents shun me in every way possible. Scolding me for even trying to pose as their daughter. I know I shouldn't trust Malchior but I just could keep this feeling of dread and abandonment wash over me. The box filled with my parents positions, just taunted me of them. So I threw them in my closet and slammed the door shut telepathically. Surprising Xang.

I opened my eyes to see worry and concern written on his face, as I sat up in bed. He had pulled a chair over so he didn't disturb my sleep. I smiled warmly at him as I yawned and stretched.

Xang asked kindly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I stared at him before looking down at my clasped hands in my lap. I opened my mouth to talk but noting came out, so I closed it.

Taking a deep breathe, I told him of what Malchior said to me, and my dream. Saying Xang was mad was an understatement, he was beyond enraged and pissed combined. And quite honestly it scared me.

He told me, "Don't listen to a word he says, he's a cheat and a liar. He's wanting to get you to doubt yourself, your powers and your worth so he can control you. Your parents loved and cared for you with all their hearts content. They hid and protected you from Malchior and Pandora, the night they were killed, and for that they were sentenced to the underworld for treason. The protected you even know, when you when stuck there. You may think the powers are cursed but it's really your parent's life force that are giving you these gifts. They loved you and don't you forget that."

I sniffled and stated, "I know I shouldn't trust Malchior but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt to hear him, my own uncle, state that I was a burden on my family, 'a cursed daughter who deserved to be slaughtered'. But I have a horrible feeling that he was just pushing me to my emotional limits, to see how powerful I am out of control, if I hadn't stopped, due to a sharp frequency wave hitting me, I might of, I might of destroyed that side of the castle. My powers, they were so out of control, that I just let them take over me. It scared me to feel so vulnerable."

**(AN): short i know but hey, thats what a cliffhanger does right?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sighed bowing my head, as I stared at my bed covers under my legs, noticing a glistening object, lifting it I noticed that it was a recording device. My eyes went wide as I showed it to Xang. He quickly snatched it out of my hand before placing it gently on the ground, staring straight into stating that whoever was on the other side, just made his hit list, before he brutally stomped on it.

Xang then grabbed my hand while also grabbing my parents keep sake box out of the closet and pulled me out the door, running down the street with me stumbling behind him.

I yelled, ''where are we going?"

Xang replied, "To a safe house, your home has been compromised, so we must leave it to keep you safe."

I asked, totally confused, "why? Why are we running? I know my uncle is a jerk but he would never harm me-"

Xang gave me a hard stare, before saying, "He killed your parents in cold blood, you think he wouldn't think before he tries to kill you-"

I sternly said, "Aunt Pandora wouldn't allow it!"

Xang stopped and grasped my shoulders shacking me, "Don't you get it! There using you! They only want your power, and once you're of age they want you to give them the throne so you can go back to your boring old ordinary life! When in the Hine sight after you hand over the crown they were planning on executing you, for treason of the royal court, and avoidance of the throne. Your uncle will wrapped the oceanic people around a twisted lie, just to rule!"

I shoved him off, and backed up as tears started to form and drop. Xang tried to grab my hand, but I slashed a hand out, accidentally shooting a semicircle ice blade heading towards Xang. It connected and Xang knocked out hanging from the tree down the street as I took off towards the forest surround the local lake: Iris Roque. I passed thousands of trees before I appeared at the lake. It was where Cierra and I usually hung out at during Spring Break and the summer when the waters cool, and during winter break when the lake freezes over.

I muttered to myself, "What does he know?"

I dropped down by the lake side, staring at my reflection. The image was unmoving until the wind began to blow, and ripples appeared in the image changing it to my oceanic form, with the crown on my head, but this crown was different, it was made entirely out of ice, snow, and frost, creating the most beautiful tiara I have ever seen. I hated how I looked back at myself. With rage, and a frosted fist, I slammed my fist into the lake, causing the water to freeze, along with the image, and crack like glass on a mirror.

I still didn't know where anyone was at, and it's almost dusk. Xang hasn't found me yet so I guess I'm going to go ahead and stake out here for the night, because like he said my home was compromised.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Many people would say it is a gift to be unique and special, in any way possible. Many would have jumped at the chance to become the heir to the Oceanic throne. Let alone hold magnificent powers. But most don't understand that with 'great power comes great responsibility' and I just wasn't ready for that at least not yet.

I awoke with a migraine as the betting sun shone down on my relaxed form. Blinking to get the shining light out of my eyes, I tried to site up only to collapse back down with a gash across my back beginning to stink.

I hissed, as I tried to cool it with ice. I don't remember how I got it all I remember was passing out, as the sun set, having a weird dream that for some reason I can't remember anymore, and waking up. That's it.

I looked around to see a baby fawn laying in the sun sleeping next to its mother, as the birds chirped, and the breeze soothed, and as the water glistened in the light. You could say it was very peaceful. But then I noticed a black shape hiding in the nearby Safra willow tree, his cold calculating eyes boring down into my soul, as I was paralyzed to the spot. He hopped out of the tree, with a smug face, revealing…

I groaned, rolling my head back facing the ground, "What do you want Slauter?"

Slauter only grinned wider, as he come over to look at my back not saying anything. He touched a very sore spot and I hissed at him, ass ice flared around me.

He chuckled before replying, "someone's having anger management problems, just look at what you did to my poor baby brother Xang, he's still unconscious frozen to that tree, in the neighborhood, and look know you scared the baby fawn and her mother away"

I quipped, "Zip it, before I zip it for you Slauter I'm not in any mood today"

He bandaged the wound, and helped me up, before I knew it my hands were tied behind my back, and I was gag, hanging off his shoulder. Mentally cursing myself for letting him get so close to me in my moment of weakness, I thrashed in his hold, as he laughed and walked back towards the direction of Oceanica.

I kicked his shoulders, multiple times, but it was like he was made of stone. Due to the gag, my muffled curses sounded more like kittens growling. Which made him chuckle louder. As we were nearing the ocean salt water, I finally broke out of the binds holding my hands behind my back. I rolled off of him running towards the land, but he grabbed my brachial and flung me back. Dropping the bag on my shoulder, I crouched down ready to pounce. He just smiled. Being this close to the ocean began to make me feel dizzy, as the oceans influence tried to help.

The tides began to rise higher, and crash rougher, on the shore. As the ominous gray clouds clawed towards us. I didn't know that this was happening due to my anger. Water wrapped around my hands and up my arms. I leaped at him, making the water turn to ice, as an ice katana appeared in my hand. I slashed down on his shoulder, but he move before it connected. I jerked the sword back that way the hilt hit Slauter in the gut, which he grunted for.

Fan kicking, my left heel connected with his jaw sending him face first in a sand pie. I glared at him, as water began to run over him, turning to ice, freezing him in place.

I hissed out, "Don't ever take me to Oceanica again! I want nothing to do with it! Nothing!"

He just laughed before stating, "You fool, and that is what Malchior wants. If you don't claim the throneby your 15th birthday, which if I remember right is a week from now. He will automatically be placed as king of Oceanica-"

I interrupted him seething, "if I go he will steal the throne right from under me then execute me for treason"

This silenced Slauter, before he replied, "looks like Xang doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut"

I placed my heeled shoe at his throat, pushing a little but not enough to draw blood, hissing out, "A good queen is the one who waits, for the right time to take the throne. A great queen, would do what's right for the people, and that is staying alive. My uncle may be in charge know but there is no way he will never get the throne of Oceanica. As its princess and future-queen, I must protect the royal blood line, and the throne. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

Slauter, persuaded, "how are you going to take the throne before your deadline runs out, Oceanica is packed with guards guarding it, you're not getting in without Malchior knowing…unless I was able to sneak you in-"

I stated, "No that will never work, the longest time I've actually stayed away from Oceanica was about a day, two at the max. The moon, it's connected to the ocean in a way I can't explain nor understand. I'm destined to rule the water, and when I touch it are I star gaze, I'm instantly taking to Oceanica, it's like they know and feel the distress coming from my kingdom, my people, my home…"

Slauter took this time to get out from the heels grasp, break out of the ice, and grabbed my wrist tightly.

He stated, "Either come with me now to Oceanica, or you find your own way in…either way you're going back to that castle in the next few days whether you want to or not. You decide"

Slauter then turned to smoke and vanished, leaving me almost knee deep in sea water, for he had dragged me out as he was giving me the chooses, and since the water rose drastically it was starting to freeze my feet to the ocean ground.  
Backing out slowly, I stared at the finished setting sun, signaling that night has taken over, and sooner or later I was going to be going back to my home.

Sucking in a deep breath, I dived into the water, this time taking the long way to Oceanica.


End file.
